Crystal's Journey
by Valamon
Summary: A Golden Sun: The Lost Age version focusing more on my OC Crystal. Currently on Hold as I cannot find my game.
1. Chapter 1

rystal walked out of the shop into the hot, humid afternoon. She was counting her remaining coins as she put them back into the purple Emu skin coin purse about her waist.

"Fifty-nine left." she muttered as she tied it close.

Suddenly the Venus Djinni, Tar, poked his head out of the satchel slung over Crystal's shoulders. "Crystal, we're hungry! When can we eat?"

"Yeah!" piped up Flame, the Mars Djinni, from within the satchel.

"Soon, be patient." Crystal replied as she pushed her long brown hair out of her face.

"Ohhh!" the other Djinn groaned in unison.

Crystal sighed. She looked around. The town of Alahfra was a mess. A tidal wave had hit a few days ago and nearly wiped out everything except for a small number of buildings. Large puddles of water dotted everywhere on the lower half of Alahfra. A large number of the townsfolk were pitching in to rebuild the town and get the large ship against the shore unstuck.

Crystal knew that because of the repairs, food was scarce. "I'm afraid it's fish again tonight."

"Not again!"

Crystal stifled a giggle at her friend's misery. "Sorry guys. I don't like this any more than you do. Hey, why don't we go see the ship?"

"Does that mean we can get out and explore it?"

"Yes." Crystal replied as she changed her course.

"Yay!"

Crystal smiled. "Perhaps we can help them unstick the ship."

When she arrived on the wharf next to the ship, Crystal removed her satchel and set it down, pulling open the flap.

The ten Djinn leapt out. The three Mercury Djinn ran to the edge and leapt off into the water while the others stayed with Crystal, who slung the empty satchel over her shoulder beside her quiver of arrows.

"Let's go explore, Crystal!" Rose said as she started towards the plank that led to the ship.

"Alright then. Come on." Crystal said as she walked after Rose.

Flame, Blaze, and Ruby hurried after her. "Wait, wait!" they called.

Crystal halted and turned to them. "What is it?"

"Can you carry us on board? I don't like the looks of that board." Flame said, eyeing the plank.

Crystal rolled her eyes, annoyed. She held her arms out to them. "Alright, fine. You're just lucky I love you guys."

The Mars Djinn leapt into her arms, squeaking their thanks. "Thanks, Crystal!"

Blaze wriggled out of her grasp and jumped up onto her head.

"Hey!"

Blaze giggled. "Sorry, Crystal. But I like it up here."

Crystal smiled and heaved a sigh. "Fine, you can stay up there. You silly little critter."

"Thank you!"

The other Djinn followed behind Crystal as she made her way up the plank.

The ship was bare except for a coil of rope and a few empty barrels. The mast was snapped in half with a large rock on the tip. There was also other debris on the mast and by the ship where it had fallen from the ship.

Crystal looked around. "Well, looks like they're going to need quite a bit of help. A lot of this debris is quite heavy."

Ruby nodded. "Looks like it."

Everyone looked at the door as it opened and two groups of people walked out.

Crystal recognized the Mayor and two of his guards. The Mayor of Madra and its town elder as well as the notorious pirate Briggs and his companions. The other group behind them she did not recognize but could tell by their dusty clothes and weapons that they were travelers.

The group halted just outside the door, looking at Crystal in surprise.

"Crystal!" the mayor of Alahfra said with a large smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to examine the ship. Thought you might like some help. I also see you've captured Briggs."

The mayor turned to look at Briggs. "Yes we have."

Suddenly the elderly man of the group of travelers stepped forward. "Excuse me, miss. But are those Djinn?"

"Hm?" Crystal looked down at the Mars Djinn in her arms then looked back up at him. Yes. Yes they are. Why do you ask?"

"Because normally Adepts have Djinn. Would you happen to be one?"

"Uh…" Crystal bit her lip. "No! No."

The elder man cocked an eyebrow. "OK. Well, I am the scholar, Kraden and this is Felix, the leader of our group." He gestured to the eighteen-year-old man just behind him

The man had his long dark brown hair up in a ponytail. One stray piece of hair on the top of his head stuck up with a slight curve to the left. A green traveling cloak was strapped around his neck that splayed out over his left shoulder. He also wore a light brown long-sleeved tunic with a short sea green shirt over the first that reached just above his green belt, brown gloves and boots that reached to his knees. The pants, which were the same color as his top shirt, were tucked inside his boots. He had a sheathed sword that was strung through with a brown belt strapped diagonally from his left shoulder across his chest to his right hip.

The thing that intrigued Crystal the most were his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who was a well-seasoned fighter but still kind-hearted.

He inclined his head towards her slightly, allowing the long bangs to fall about his face.

The brown-haired girl beside Felix stepped forward. She had three stray pieces of hair sticking up from the top of her head. The two longest strands, closer to the back of her head, curved more towards to the back while the shorter one up front curved more frontward. The seventeen-year-old wore a long-sleeved pink shirt with a darker pink sleeve-less shirt over it and a brown-ish pink skirt with a lighter colored stripe running along the bottom as well as black boots. Her violet cloak was fastened just below her neck with two circular gold clasps. In her hand was a long white staff with a curved top and a gold colored crescent moon shaped band that went from the side of the left curve to the shaft of the staff.

"I am Felix's sister, Jenna," she said.

"My name is Sheba. I come from the town of Lalivero," the shorter and younger girl beside Jenna said.

She was around the age of fourteen and had short dark blonde hair. She wore a short-sleeved white tunic with golden brown embroideries on the edges of her sleeves, on the middle of her dress, and on the collar, as well the bottom, which had three tassels dangling from the front. She also wore a white skirt and brown boots. On her wrists were bands. A light purple cloak was draped around her shoulders and fastened with a golden pendant with a pink dyed piece of fur. The longest strip of her cloak, which reached down past her waist and had three tassels as well, was tucked through her brown belt.

Crystal smiled. "It is nice to meet you all. I am Crystal and I come from the town of Tolbi."

"Well, if you would excuse us…" one of the guards said in a slightly tentative manner.

Crystal looked at him, puzzled. "Oh? Oh! Yes, sorry." She stepped aside.

The guard nodded. "Thank you."

As he and the others started forward, there was the sound of water splashing against the side of the oat and loud giggles. The next thing they knew, a large wave, with the Mercury Djinn riding on top, came crashing down on them, thoroughly drenching them.

The Mars Djinn began screaming, as if they were in pain. "Ahhhh! Wet, wet! Ahhhh!"

"Oh, no! Hold on guys, I'll get ya fixed up." Crystal snapped her fingers and a large fire appeared. She quickly dropped Ruby and Flame into the fire and, pulling Blaze from atop her head; thrust him into it as well.

Everyone watched as the fire hissed and sputtered from contact with the wet Djinn.

Kraden looked up at Crystal. "You are an Adept! I knew it!"

Crystal bit her lip. "Y-yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jenna asked.

"Uh…well…"

"Because she doesn't know us and she has her own reasons. Is that correct, Crystal?" Kraden said, looking at Crystal.

"Wha? Oh! Yes! That is exactly right."

The Mars Djinn hopped out of the fire. Like a vacuum, they absorbed all the fire, leaving behind small scorch marks.

The mayor of Alahfra cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, we really should be going."

The others nodded and started walking off the boat in a single file line, expect Felix's party, who remained.

Kraden looked around then turned to Felix. "Well, Felix, looks like we have quite a bit of work ahead of us if we want to fix this boat."

Felix nodded.

Crystal cocked her head to one side. "You're fixing the ship too?"

"Why, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's what I'm going to do too!"

The group looked mildly surprised.

Crystal looked from one face to the other. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing!" Kraden said hastily.

Crystal smiled. "OK," She turned to her Djinn. "Ready you guys?"

They nodded and hopped up onto the railing. "Ready!"

Crystal walked up t the railing behind her Djinn. "Alright guys. Let's do it!"

The Mercury Djinn dropped down into the water.

Arrow turned to Felix's party. "Don't you worry. Crystal will get this ship all fixed! Why don't you watch?"

Curious, the group walked up to the rail beside Crystal. They watched, fascinated, as she used her Psyenergy spell Move and Carry to lift and move boxes, logs, and rocks from the mast. Down below, the Mercury Djinn were pushing the debris away from the ship.

"Wow. She's quite powerful, isn't she?" Kraden commented.

"Yes she is." Sheba said.

Jenna nodded. "I agree."

Felix merely nodded once in agreement.

When Crystal finished, she turned to the others. "That should be about it."

Sheba pointed to the large rock. "What about that? It's huge!"

Crystal giggled. "Oh really? Not for me. Just watch." She placed one hand on Rose then pointed the other at the rock; palm facing it, then closed her eyes.

As she forcefully jerked her hand down, the rock began to shake. Slowly it began to crack and sink.

Kraden chuckled as the rock completely crumbled. "Marvelous! Just marvelous!"

Crystal's eyes opened and she smiled.

The Mercury Djinn leapt up onto the railing with the help of a small wave.

"All clear!"

"No more debris!"

"Yeah, all gone!"

The other Djinn cheered. "Yay, Crystal! You're the best!"

Crystal flushed with pleasure. "Oh, it was nothing."

Kraden turned to his friends. "Well, since the boat is free we should return to Madra to see Piers. His company should prove enlightening!"

Sheba nodded. "Yes. Since he seems to be a Water Adept."

Jenna turned to Crystal, who was putting her Djinn back into her satchel. "Would you like to join us, Crystal?"

Crystal looked up at Jenna as she slung the satchel over her shoulder. She shook her head. "No thank you. I'm actually going someplace else."

"Oh. OK, then. Maybe we'll see you around sometime."

Crystal waved to the group as the walked off the ship. "Perhaps. Bye!"

After they were out of sight, Crystal left the ship using her Teleport spell.


	2. Chapter 2

rystal was running through a forest as fast as her legs could carry her. Close on her heels was a pack of angry Wild Wolves. They were angry because they had been cheated of their meal, the Djinni in Crystal's arms.

Blaze had come across the wolves. Being as obnoxious as he was, he taunted and teased them until they attacked him.. Crystal had managed to rescue him and was now running. Normally she would have stood and fought them but because of an incident several years back, she was terrified of the hulking brutes snapping at her heels.

In the distance, Crystal caught sight of a ship. "Look, Blaze! A ship!"

"We could use that for cover from those ugly fur balls!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

As Crystal neared the ship, one of the wolves pounced. With a startled cry, Crystal went sprawling, losing her grip on Blaze.

Blaze landed with a thump on the ground. He jumped up. "Crystal!"

The Wild Wolf was tearing at the unfortunate woman's clothes, avoiding the blade of her Phaeton's Blade, which was sheathed in a leather sword case, now torn to shreds, across her back near her Burning Arrow bow and quiver of arrows.

Crystal was sobbing, her hands protecting her head from the creature's brutal attack. In an instant, the others were upon her as well.

"Crystal!" Blaze screamed. The Mars Djinni shot out a jet of flame, singeing the Wild Wolves, causing them to yelp in pain and flee. Blaze hurried to Crystal, who was curled up, her hands still covering her face and sobbing softly. He nuzzled her hand. "It's OK, Crystal. They're gone. It's OK."

The other Djinn had climbed out of the satchel and were crowding around Crystal, trying to comfort her and heal the wounds.

Jenna, Sheba, Kraden, Felix and their new friend Piers hurried up to the small group.

"Is she alright?!" Kraden asked in concern.

Felix knelt down beside Crystal. Taking her gently in his arms, he lifted her up, allowing her to lean against him. She was still shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Piers asked.

"Wolves." Blaze replied sadly.

"Yeah, I saw them. They were tearing her to pieces!" Jenna said.

"Poor creature, she must be in shock."

"Yes," Saphire said sadly. She had been with Crystal the longest and knew the most about her. "She's completely terrified by wolves of any kind. Three years back she was attacked by a black wolf, nearly killed her. She's never recovered from it since."

Felix brushed the hair from Crystal's face. She had passed out. "She's terribly hurt," he said quietly in his soft voice. "We should take her to Piers's ship to let her recover."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, Felix. Come on, let us go."

Onboard the ship, Crystal was laid on Piers's bed after Sheba and Jenna had removed her torn clothes and her possessions. Her Djinn were on the bed around her, settling down to sleep.

The others went down below decks to the power room.

Crystal came awake with a start, sitting up. She looked around. Throwing the covers off, she got up from the bed.

The Djinn, now awake, watched as she pulled on her clothes.

"Are we leaving?" Tar asked.

Crystal picked up her sword sheath, examining it. It had been completely repaired. "Yes."

"But you still aren't healed enough."

"I don't care. We're leaving," She walked over with her satchel and set it on the bed. "Now get in."

Reluctantly the Djinn climbed into the satchel. Crystal closed the flap and slung it over her shoulder. As she left the room, she picked up the rest of her possessions.

Crystal walked outside and looked around. "I'm on a boat? Hm. Must be the ship I was coming to in the first place. Well, I'm not strong enough to teleport yet, so I'll just have to trek it." She took several steps forwards.

Suddenly the ship bucked, causing Crystal to nearly lose her balance.

Felix, Piers, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden walked out of onto the deck. They stopped when they saw Crystal.

"There you are!" Kraden said. "We were wondering where you were when we saw that you weren't in bed."

"I'm leaving." Crystal said.

Sheba turned to one side. "Doesn't look like you'll be leaving. The ship anyway."

"Huh?" Crystal turned. She groaned when she saw that the ship was out to sea. "No! This can't be."

Kraden smiled. "I'm afraid it is. Looks like you'll be joining us on our adventure."

Crystal snorted and put down her satchel, "Until I'm strong enough to leave, anyway."

Piers turned to Felix, who had moved towards the front of the ship. "Take the tiller, Felix!"

Felix turned to look at him questionably.

"If you hope to reach Lemuria, you'll have to learn a few things about handling a ship. I think we ought to sail the Eastern Sea until you get the hang of it."

Sheba turned to Kraden. "Kraden, shouldn't we be heading straight for Lemuria?"

"Well, I suppose if we have to learn to sail, it's better to do it sooner than later…"

"Then I want to go to Lalivero!" Jenna said excitedly. "And Tolbi! Oh! And Vale! Can we go to Vale?"

"I'd love to see your hometown, Jenna!" Piers said, equally excited. "Shall we? Let's do it! Vale we go!"

Felix shook his head.

"I'm with Felix," Kraden said. "I don't think that would be a wise course of action."

"Come, now! Why not?" Piers asked.

"Think about the roads we have traveled to get where we are…"

"I can't…" Sheba said sheepishly. "I was never good at geography."

"Then allow me to explain…The coastline of Angara, the continent in which Vale lies, is surrounded by rocky cliffs."

Suddenly Jenna caught on. "Oh…You don't think Piers's boat could land there?"

"And as for Gondowan, I would guess the people from Lalivero are…looking for us."

"He's right. Saturos and Mendardi went a little wild in Lalivero, and you were all with them."

Jenna smiled. "Oh…But Sheba can explain the situation for us. Faren and the Laliverans would understand, I'm sure."

"And then they'd make me stay in Lalivero! Would you just leave me there, Felix?" Sheba asked Felix.

"Oh yeah…Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea after all…" Jenna said.

"Then it's decided!" Kraden said.

Piers looked confused. "What's decided?"

Kraden smiled. "The sea is vast…We can go wherever we please! So, let's explore a bit, Felix!"

Sheba jumped with joy. "That's a great idea! We've already met werewolves and discovered new Psyenergy. I'm sure there's even more out there waiting for us to find it!"

Jenna jumped up as well. "Wow! This is going to be great!"

Crystal folded her arms. "Good for you." she muttered.

Piers folded his arms. "Hmm…The seas can be quite dangerous. It won't be my fault if something happens, Kraden."

Kraden pointed out to the sea. "To the open seas, Felix!"

Felix nodded and walked to the tiller.

While Piers showed Felix how to use it, Crystal walked to the prow of the ship and stared out at the sea. Above, Gulls squawked loudly. Greatly annoyed, she pulled out her bow and drew an arrow from her quiver. She nocked it, aimed carefully at a passing Gull, and released.

The Gull screamed as the arrow pierced it, slaying it instantly. It fell into the water.

Everyone looked at Crystal in surprise.

"Why'd you do that, Crystal?" Jenna asked.

"Do what?" Crystal asked, pulling out another arrow.

"Kill that Gull. Why?"

Crystal loosed the arrow, striking another Gull. "I'm bored."

Sheba shook her head.

"Anyone hungry?" Crystal asked suddenly.

"Um…a little." Jenna said.

"There's food below deck." Piers said.

Crystal smiled. "I can get my own." She held her hand out and closed her eyes.

Suddenly a whirlwind appeared on the surface of the ocean, sucking up water surrounding it. Moving her hand, Crystal brought the whirlwind on board the ship, then snapped her fingers and it disappeared, leaving behind a large amount of water and flopping fish.

Crystal opened her eyes and smiled. "There we go."

"Great! Now I got water all over my deck!" Piers cried, greatly annoyed.

"Don't worry. I can get that fixed." Crystal said, pointing at the mess. A small jet of fire erupted from her fingertip, engulfing it. She jerked her hand and the flame disappeared, leaving behind a dried deck and fried fish. "There, much better."

Smelling the fish, the Djinn crawled out of the satchel and hurried to get them. "Yay! Food!"

Everyone shook their heads as they watched Crystal picking up fish the Djinn weren't devouring.

She looked up at them. "What? I always do this. When you live out in the wild by yourself, all you have to eat are the things you find."

Kraden nodded. "Oh, I see. You're very resourceful, aren't you?"

Crystal smiled.

Later, Crystal was helping Felix man the ship. "I guess being out here isn't so bad," she said aloud to herself. "It's actually a lot of fun."

Felix smiled. "That's good."

Crystal returned the smile.

It took a week of exploring the Eastern Sea before Piers decided it was time to head to Lemuria.

The sea surrounding the Sea of Time was shrouded in a thick fog and hard to navigate, it took everyone on board to keep from crashing into the ring of sharp rocks jutting out around the area as they tried to sail into the narrow free space that led inside.

"OK, everyone, this is where it gets exceptionally hard. There's whirlpools and jet streams that can push us off course and maybe into a cluster of rocks. So we have to be especially careful." Piers warned.

No sooner had he spoken than the ship hit one of the jet streams. Everyone cried out as the ship bucked and swayed.

Piers rushed to the tiller, grabbing it roughly. "Felix! Help me with this!"

Felix rushed to his aid.

Crystal walked to the ship's prow and looked ahead of them. "Keep heading straight! There's calm water ahead!"

With great care and skill, Piers and Felix led the ship through the rest of the maze of whirlpools and jet streams. Crystal helped by being lookout. It took nearly an hour to reach the end.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they finally did.

"Wow! That was tough!"

Kraden nodded. "Yes it was! But thanks to Piers and Felix, we made it."

Crystal gave Felix and Piers a thumbs up. "Great job!"

Piers returned it. "You too!"

Jenna, who was looking out over the edge of the ship, suddenly pointed at the water. "Uh, guys, there's a big whirlpool forming right in front of us!"

Everyone rushed to the edge of the boat to see.

"That's not just a whirlpool! Something's coming up!"

The whirlpool was opening up and a creature was surfacing. It was Poseidon, the monster king.

"Oh, no! How can that be?! He's not supposed to have surfaced!" Piers cried.

"Well, he has. And it looks like he's blocking our escape route!"

"We'll have to fight him to move onto Lemuria."

Crystal raised her bow, sighting down the shaft of her arrow with one eye closed. "Fine with me!"

Felix drew his sword, twirling it expertly as he moved it to the other hand and took up a fighting stance.

Jenna held out her staff. "Let's heat things up!"

Crystal grinned. "Sure thing!" She loosed her shaft, which suddenly burst into flames.

The arrow clattered harmlessly off the barrier that surrounded Poseidon, falling harmlessly into the water. Crystal cursed loudly and lowered her bow.

"A barrier! Oh, no! How are we supposed to get past that?"

Sheba took a step back. "I don't think we should worry about that at the moment!"

Poseidon was swirling his trident around near the top of the water, creating a large whirlpool. With a mighty thrust, he sent it hurtling towards the boat. The whirlpool changed to a large wave and crashed into the sturdy craft, threatening to capsize it.

The occupants had managed to regain their balance and were devising a plan to get past the monster king's barrier.

"We should be able to break the barrier by using Core." Jenna suggested, producing the Djinni in question.

He squeaked happily. "Of course I can!"

Crystal looked down at the creature in surprise. "You have your own?"

Jenna nodded. "Yes. Of course. We're Adepts. We all have our own."

Crystal nodded. "I see."

Core jumped with anticipation. "C'mon already!"

"Alright, alright. Do your stuff, Core!"

Core nodded. Leaping up, he unleashed his power. A large fire barrier surrounded him and he forcefully bashed into Poseidon's barrier.

The group watched with bated breath as the Djinni drilled into the barrier. Suddenly it shattered from the strain.

Poseidon roared with anger.

The group cheered. "Yay, Core!"

Core flopped down on the deck, exhausted. "Thank you. It was nothin'." he said before dropping onto his back.

Crystal nocked an arrow to her bow. "Alright, let's get this critter!"

The others nodded in agreement.

While Jenna and Sheba used their Psyenergy, Felix and Piers used their weapons, Crystal loosed flaming arrow after flaming arrow into the sea monster.

Meanwhile Poseidon returned many of the attacks with both his weapon and water Psyenergy. Soon the wounds inflicted upon him began to take their toll and he soon fell into the water, slain.

With the creature gone, the ship made its way to Lemuria.

After docking, Piers led the group up the stairway into the town of Lemuria.

While the rest of the group went to meet the king of Lemuria, Crystal went to the graveyard at the edge of the town. She sat down on the ledge, setting down her satchel. "Kay guys. You can get out."

The Djinn climbed out of the satchel. They looked around.

"Wow! It's purty!" Arrow said.

Tar nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

Rose blinked. "But it's a graveyard."

"It's peaceful." Crystal said softly.

Blaze walked over and hopped up on one of the gravestones. "Lookit me! I can fly!" He leapt off it. He seemed to hang in the air for a moment before falling to the ground. "Owwwww…"

Flame hurried up to him. "Blaze, you OK?"

Saphire shook her head. "Stooge."

"Only Jupiter Djinn can fly." Arrow said.

Blaze walked over to Crystal and hopped up onto her lap. "I hurt."

Crystal smiled and stroked his head. "Oh it's alright."

Crystal watched the Djinn as they examined the graveyard; Blaze had gotten up to join them. She tilted her head to one side when she heard footsteps.

Felix sat down beside Crystal. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm not. I'm with my Djinn. They're just exploring."

Felix looked around. "It's nice here."

Crystal nodded in agreement.

Felix looked down at Crystal's hand, which was resting beside him. Very slowly, he placed his hand over hers.

Rather startled, Crystal looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat as Felix brushed the tips of his gloved fingers across her cheek. She closed her eyes. She was unaccustomed to physical contact from humans and this felt rather weird to her.

Felix, deciding to take advantage of the moment, leaned towards Crystal.

Crystal shuddered as his lips brushed against hers. Unintentionally, she slapped him soundly across the face as she jerked away.

Felix gave her a dumbstruck look, placing his hand on his throbbing cheek.

Crystal blinked, oblivious to what she had just done. Suddenly it struck her and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Felix, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Felix averted his gaze. "Just my pride." he said quietly.

Crystal bit her lip, feeling ashamed of what she had done. She looked down at the ground. After a few moments, she looked up at him. "Felix, I'm really sorry. It's just that…I'm not used to any kind of…touching, period. My parents-well, actually my entire village-kicked me out. I have an awful temper. I can't control it. And when I can't control it, I can't control my powers."

Felix nodded understandingly. "So what got you kicked out?"

Crystal sighed. "They were afraid of my powers…and that I seriously hurt a young man. He was tormenting me and I got real mad and then…" Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes.

Felix tentatively patted Crystal's back. "It's OK."

Crystal shook her head. "No it's not. That's why I don't have friends. That's why I don't talk to anyone," She stood up. "That's why I didn't want to come. I didn't want to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. I really should get going."

"You can't go!" Felix cried, leaping to his feet.

Crystal jumped in surprise. She never heard Felix raise his voice before, even when one of Blaze's fireballs that the Djinni had spat up when he sneezed had burned him.

Felix placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please. You can't leave. Please," he begged in a softer tone. Tears were brimming in his eyes now. "You just can't."

Crystal shook her head. "I have to. I don't want anything to happen to you guys because of me," She picked up her satchel and started off in the direction of her Djinn. "Come on guys, it's time to go."

"Awww, but we don't want to go!"

Felix watched sadly as Crystal gathered up her Djinn. "I wish you wouldn't leave. I like having you around."

Crystal sighed. "I know, but I have to." She slung the satchel across her shoulder and turned to face Felix. She cried out in surprise as he flung his arms around her, hugging her tight. "What the-?"

"I won't let you leave, I love you too much."

Crystal's eyes widened in surprise. _He…loves me? But that's not possible._ She shook her head. "You…can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…you just can't."

"But I already do. You can't stop me from doing that."

Crystal sighed. "I'm sorry."

Felix hugged her tighter, closing his eyes against the tears. His eyes widened in shock as Crystal began to glow and disappear as she used her Teleport spell. He stared at his empty arms, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Crystal…"

In the forest near the Yampi Desert, Crystal materialized. She looked around and sighed. Suddenly she sensed that someone or something was watching her. Drawing her sword, she looked around, turning her head slowly.

From behind a tree appeared a large wolf, black as midnight. It sat down, examining at her with topaz-colored eyes.

Crystal felt the fear rise in her as she recognized the wolf; the one who had attacked her several years back. The sword fell from Crystal's nerveless fingers, a strangled sob escaping her lips. Her whole body was trembling with fear.

"Calm down, human, I won't harm you."

Crystal's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time. You are rather hard to track down. But now I've finally found you."

Crystal swallowed hard. "Wh-what?" she asked in a dry whisper.

The wolf sighed. "I've come to…apologize." The way he said it, Crystal knew that he wasn't used to doing such a thing. "I never meant to hurt you," he continued. "You see, I had a family. Snowstar, my cubs, and me. One day I went out to hunt alone, leaving Snowstar to tend to the cubs. What I didn't know was that some travelers were headed our way. Apparently, they must have attacked Snowstar and the cubs, for when I returned, I found her mangled body and no sign of the cubs. I went into a fit of rage, attacking any and everything. I wanted very much to get my claws on the creatures that had killed my mate. Instead, you came along. So I attacked you instead. You were lucky you survived."

"So…You came to apologize for hurting me?"

The wolf nodded. "Yes. For my apology, I will protect you for a year. My name is Fang."

"Mine is Crystal."

"Nice to meet you. Now, I have a few rules for you."

Crystal blinked in surprise. "Rules?"

Fang nodded. "Of course. Do you really think I'd let a human do anything they'd want to me?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now, I don't want to be touched or bothered, especially when I'm asleep. And I'll probably be leaving a lot; don't ask where I've been when I leave."

Crystal nodded. "I see. Anything else?"

Fang shook his head. "That's about it. If I think of anything, I'll tell you."

Crystal nodded. "Alright. Oh! Um, I want you to meet my other friends." She put her satchel on the ground and opened it up.

Fang blinked and took a step back in surprise as the Djinn hopped out.

Blaze squealed in fear. "It's the big nasty wolf!"

"No!" Crystal cried, picking him up. "No, he's not nasty or bad."

"Really?" Arrow asked.

"But he hurt you!" Saphire said.

"Yeah!" the others said in agreement.

Crystal sighed. "Yes, but he apologized and is now protecting me."

"OK…"

Crystal shook her head. "Anyway…This is Rose, Saphire, Blaze, Flame, Tar, Arrow, Well, Spritz, Smog, and Ruby," She pointed to each one in turn. "They're my Djinn and only friends."

Fang blinked and snorted, "…friends, hmph!"

Ruby walked up to Fang. "What's the matter, don't you have any friends?"

Fang turned his nose up at the Mars Djinni. "I don't need such a thing as friends!"

All the Djinn gasped. "No such thing as friends? Wow."

Fang got to his feet and turned. "Come on, this way." he said as he started walking.

Crystal started after him after she picked up her sword and returned it to its sheath, her Djinn hurrying to keep up.

Fang sat down at the entrance to a small cave. "We can stay here for awhile."

Crystal nodded. "That's a good idea," She looked up at the sky, calculating how long until nightfall. "It'll be dark in an hour."

The Djinn hurried inside to explore.

Crystal followed them inside. She looked around.

The cave was rather small.

Crystal sat down, removing her bow, quiver, and sheath. She set them down beside her satchel. "Are you staying out there, Fang?"

"Of course," the wolf retorted. "I'm lookout."

"Oh, OK." Crystal created a small fire in her hand and set it on the ground.

The Djinn gathered around the fire, rather tired.

Crystal leaned against the wall of the cave. She watched the fire flicker and dance, her eyelids slowly closing.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal slowly came awake. She looked around.

The fire had died out and the Djinn were still fast asleep.

Crystal looked towards the entrance of the cave to see Fang gone. _Hm. He's gone. Maybe he went out to find some food._ She got to her feet and carefully stretched her sore muscles, then walked to the entrance, placing a hand against the side of the wall.

The sun was shining down brightly upon the land, warming up everything and shrinking the large puddles that the wave had created.

Crystal spotted Fang sitting at a puddle lapping up the water. She walked out of the cave into a ray of sunshine.

Fang looked up at her for a few seconds, then went back to drinking, seemingly not interested.

Crystal walked closer to him. "Good morning, Fang. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmph."

Crystal smiled thinly and walked back to the cave.

The Djinn were now awake moving around.

Blaze was feeding the embers with his flame while the others watched.

"Good, morning guys. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" they all cried simultaneously.

Crystal giggled. "Alright. I'll go find something."

"Not fish! I want berries! And fruit, if you can find any." Rose said.

"Alright. That really shouldn't be too hard; most of the fruits and berries are in season right now."

"Yay!"

Crystal walked back outside. "Fang!" she called. "I'm going out to find some food."

Fang looked up at her abruptly. "Alone?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah. I know my way around."

Fang snorted. "So? You never go out alone!"

Crystal frowned. "I always have! I don't need some huffy wolf escorting me like I'm some mere child. I'm fine by myself!"

Fang growled low, taking a step towards her.

Frightened, Crystal took a step back. "S-stay away! I'm warning you!"

Fang's lips curled in a wolfish grin. "Really? I can sense the fear in you. You're too afraid to do anything to me!"

Crystal straightened up, angered by his words. "Afraid? I'll show you afraid!" She raised her hand, palm facing Fang.

Fang yelped as he was hit by a strong Wind Slash Psynergy, thrown back several feet and sent rolling when he hit the ground. He stopped and lay motionless.

Crystal gasped. "Oh no! Fang!" She rushed to him and knelt down. She ran her hand along his body, checking for any broken bones or wounds.

Luckily, the large, muscular wolf only had a light slash from where the Wind Slash had made first contact.

Fang's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Crystal and closed his eyes, heaving a small chuckle. "Guess you weren't as afraid as I thought. You're definitely more powerful than I thought…" With only minor difficulty, he got to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Fang. My temper always gets the best of me."

"Hmph. So does mine." Suddenly Fang raised his head, sniffing the air.

"What is it?"

Fang's ears flicked about, trying to catch any noise. "There's four-no five-Wolf Kin coming this way. They must know we're here."

"Wolf Kin? But what are they doing about here? I thought they didn't like the desert."

"No. They probably came from near Garoh. Or from the village itself. Get ready, here they come!"

Crystal looked up to see that Fang was correct. There were five of the tall, lean, partially clothed werewolves coming right for them through the wooded area.

One of the Wolf Kin stopped and raised his head to howl, the others soon joining in.

The sound of their howl sent Crystal's neck hair standing on end and Fang growled.

Crystal was quite frightened by the wolf-like creatures. Instinctively, she pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow on it, aiming at the leader. Before she could loose the shaft, Fang had flung himself aggressively at her target. Annoyed, she instead shot the nearest Wolf Kin.

With a short howl of pain, it fell to the ground slain.

Crystal nocked another arrow, quickly aimed, and fired. This arrow embedded itself into one of the Wolf Kin's shoulder.

Enraged, it ran at her, claws spread to swipe at her.

Crystal nimbly dodged the blow, dropping her bow and pulling out her sword, and slashed at the creature. The sword point scored the Wolf Kin across its narrow chest.

The creature clutched its injured chest as the force of the attack knocked it back a couple steps.

Taking advantage of its hesitation, Crystal pointed her palm at it.

A large group of stinging nettles burst from the ground right under it, engulfing the unlucky creature.

With that creature gone, Crystal turned her attention to the remaining Wolf Kin. They were ganging up on Fang, taking turns attacking him while he was dealing with one or the other.

Suddenly one Wolf Kin sunk its fangs into Fang's side, tearing at his unprotected stomach.

Fang raised his head and let out a long hair-raising wolf howl that startled the Wolf Kin into stopping.

Crystal watched in fascinated horror as his shape suddenly began to change quickly. In less than three seconds, a large werewolf stood in his place.

This creature was easily several feet taller than the others around him were. With his transformation complete, he ferociously attacked the unlucky Wolf Kin that was still attached to him, ripping through its chest with razor sharp claws, slaying it instantly.

The remaining quickly regained their composure and tried to flee, frightened for their lives.

Fang chased after them. The stronger werewolf easily outran them and dispatched them.

Crystal watched the whole thing, utterly horrified. She had dropped her sword and fell to her knees.

Done with his gruesome task, Fang turned and lumbered towards Crystal. "Crystal, are you alright?"

Crystal's eyes grew wide as he came up to her and her head tilted back to keep his face in focus.

Fang tilted his head to one side, looking slightly puzzled. "Crystal?"

Crystal's eyes rolled back and she fainted clean away.

Fang snorted in annoyance and scooped her up in his arms, retrieving her bow and sword, and carried her to the cave.

Crystal came to awhile later, her head throbbing horribly. "Ohhh…W-What happened?" she groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"We were attacked by a small group of Wolf Kin." Fang, who was back to his wolf form and lying on his side by the fire, replied coolly.

"Oh, I remember now. But what about…" She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Are you OK?" one of the Djinn asked.

Crystal nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

The Djinn crowded around her, giving her comforting nuzzles and examining her.

"Yup! She looks just fine!" Arrow squeaked, nodding his head once.

"My head's killing me. How long was I out?"

"Most of the day. It's past noon."

"Oh, man. And I haven't gotten anything for you guys to eat. I'm sorry. Here, let me go get some now." Crystal stood up. She went to the entrance after picking up her satchel and turned her head to look at Fang, who was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Well, at least he's not trying to stop me this time. She walked outside.

Crystal gathered enough berries and fish to fill her satchel before returning to the cave.

The Djinn eagerly began eating the berries as Crystal smoked the fish after giving several raw ones to Fang.

After everyone was fed, Crystal sat at the entrance with her legs pulled to her chest as she watched the sun set through the trees. _This has been a weird and rather short day. I wonder what it'll be like tomorrow._

As the moon rose in the sky, a long mournful wolf howl started up.

Crystal sat up, frightened. She looked around to see Fang gone. Quietly creeping from the cave, she walked to the edge of the forest.

Sitting on a rock bathed in moonlight, Fang watched the moon.

Crystal stood in the shadow of a nearby tree and watched him as he let out another heart-wrenching howl. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She knew that he was howling his sorrow for the loss of his family to the moon. She stayed for only a few minutes longer before returning to the cave to curl up against the wall and pretend to sleep.

Crystal and Fang were on the move again before the sun rose over the horizon. They were traveling through the forest near the Yampi Desert on their way to Garoh. They were going to have to travel through the desert to reach the village and they hoped to be most of the way through the scorching desert before the sun rose to its peak.

The pair had managed to make it to the edge of the desert just as the sun was rising.

Fang growled in frustration. "Grr…We should have been here an hour ago! We're moving too slow!"

Crystal sighed.

"Come on! We need to keep going!" Fang said as he walked.

Crystal followed silently behind him.

The sun was now high in the sky as they neared the middle of the desert.

Crystal wiped the sleeve of her shirt across her brow and swallowed hard.

The sweltering heat was unbearable.

Crystal looked down at Fang. She could tell he was just as hot as she was, with his long-furred coat. But he wasn't showing it. _He's too proud for that. He doesn't want to show weakness. Man, it's hot though; I don't know how much longer I can last._

Without warning, Crystal's knees gave way and she collapsed with a gasp of surprise.

Fang turned to her. "What's wrong, Crystal?"

"This heat…it's too much for me…" she said in a hoarse whisper

Fang rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Good grief. Fine then, I'll carry you the rest of the way across the Yampi Desert. We'll be at Garoh soon."

Crystal nodded. "Alright."

Fang changed to his werewolf form and carefully scooped Crystal up in his strong arms.

It felt strange, being held against the werewolf's hot fur. Crystal couldn't help the feeling of panic rising in her chest, griping her heart. _I can't let this get the best of me. He's my friend. But he's still a wolf…_

"Crystal, can't you cast a Psynergy to cool us off or something?"

"I may have enough strength to cast Douse. That should cool us off a little bit and block the sun's rays too."

"Good, use it quickly."

Crystal nodded and closed her eyes. She drew on her remaining strength to cast the Psynergy.

Soon rain clouds filled the sky and cool, refreshing water began to pour down.

Crystal felt Fang's chest rise as he breathed a deep, silent sigh of relief. She herself found her sighing in relief as the cool water soothed her hot body, soaking her clothes.

Unfortunately, the Psynergy had depleted her last reserve of strength, and Crystal's eyes closed to sleep.

Crystal felt a pressure in her side. She squirmed a bit as she came awake.

"Crystal!"

"Hrm..?" Crystal sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked down to see Blaze looking up at her. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry!" Blaze whined.

Crystal sighed and stood up. "Alright, alright…" She looked around to see that they were now in a forest and Fang was nowhere to be found.

The other Djinn were exploring animatedly. The Jupiter Djinn were flying around checking the air for currents to ride upon. The Mercury Djinn had managed to find a small stream and were splashing around in the water. The Mars and Venus Djinn were merely walking around.

Crystal followed the stream down to where all the fish were swimming. A bit uncertain to how much energy she had regained, she used Parch on a small area after building a small wall on either side with a bit of mud. The dying fish flopped around helplessly.

Crystal carefully gathered them up, then removed the walls of mud to replenish the flow of water. She walked back to her Djinn and kneeled down, setting down the fish. She went about the task of collecting twigs for the fire to smoke the fish.

Crystal was sitting by the small fire, watching the freshly caught fish smoke. The Djinn sat huddled around the fire, watching the fish hungrily.

"When will it be done?" Flame asked.

"Soon." Crystal replied.

Rose looked around. "Where's Fang?"

"Getting his own meal, I think."

No sooner had Crystal spoke, then Fang appeared.

"I can't find anything suitable to eat!" he growled.

"Why don't you just have fish?" Crystal asked, gesturing to the fish.

Fang leaned closer and gave them an experimental sniff. He pulled away, pointing his snout in the air. "I think not! I like my meat fresh, not cooked!"

Crystal giggled. "It's not cooked, it's smoked. And you should try a little at least."

Fang glared at her with hard, slitted topaz eyes. "I said no!"

Crystal pulled back in surprise. "OK, OK! I'm sorry, I won't push you."

Fang sat down on his haunches, seeming pleased he had won. "Good. I never do what I don't want."

"I understand."

The Djinn giggled, earning them an icy glare from the disgruntled wolf. They huddled together more, squeaking in fear.

When the fish was finished, Crystal distributed it amongst the Djinn. Then she began to eat.

Fang had his back to the group.

Crystal walked up beside him and sat down. She held out a piece of fish to him.

He looked down at it, then up at her. His eyes narrowed.

Crystal smiled. "It's alright."

Fang looked back down at the fish. Slowly he bent his head down and carefully took it from Crystal.

She watched as he chewed and swallowed. "How was it?"

Fang licked his lips and looked at Crystal. "Not bad. Got any more?"

Crystal smiled. "Of course."

Fang and Crystal joined the Djinn, who were chatting with each other.

When the meal was finished Crystal packed up her Djinn and she and Fang set out for Garoh, which was just beyond the forest.

It was dark by the time they arrived at the edge of the village. The village was small and bathed in the moonlight from above. There were many cloaked figures standing by the doorways of the stone huts.

Crystal looked around uneasily. She could hear the hushed voices of the villagers as they walked by.

Fang's ears perked up a bit as he looked around.

"Fang, do you know what they're talking about?" Crystal whispered to Fang.

Fang nodded. "Yes. I may explain later." He picked up his pace to stop further conversation.

Crystal sighed and followed him.

They reached the end of the village, which led up a hill to a large stone.

Fang sniffed the stone, scratching at it a bit. "He should be here…" he grumbled.

Crystal watched him curiously. "What are you doing?"

Fang snorted and raised his head. "I don't know how he does it, but Maha can make a hole in this rock that leads to his cavern."

"Hm…" Crystal ran her hand over the rock experimentally. "Maybe if I use Reveal, it'll work…"

"Use it!"

Crystal closed her eyes as she used the Psynergy.

A hole began to materialize as a glow appeared around Crystal's hand.

Fang nodded. "That's it!" He hurried through the newly made doorway, into the darkness.

Crystal quickly followed him. "Wait, Fang!"

Fang didn't wait for her; instead he trotted knowingly down the pathway, forcing her to try and keep pace.

The corridors were lit with torches on either side and rough to the touch.

Crystal soon lost her sense of direction as she looked around since everywhere looked the same. Only Fang seemed to know where he was going.

As they neared their destination, it grew brighter. Crystal was stunned to see a small cavern carved into the stone surrounded with torches and a larger slab of stone jutting from the middle.

At the entrance, Fang halted and sat down. "Maha! Come out, I know you're in here!"

"Fang, I don't think-" Crystal started, but then stopped as suddenly a hole appeared in the slab of stone.

A human-sized gray furred werewolf with a white beard werewolf walked out, garbed in a robe. "Fang? Is that you?"

Fang nodded. "Yes, Maha. It is I. I have returned."

Maha nodded solemnly. "It has been a long time." Suddenly he looked up at Crystal, who backed away in fear. "And who is this?"

"This is my…charge." Fang said in an almost bitter tone.

Maha cocked a whitened eyebrow. "Charge? Rrrr, when do you have charges?"

"Only for a little while. It's just as a sorry for something."

Maha nodded. "I see." He looked back at Crystal. "So what is your name?"

"I-it's Crystal…" Crystal said softly, still feeling uneasy.

Maha's lips curled into a sort of smile. "Ah, I've heard a deal about you, my dear."

"Y-you have?"

"Yes, you have done much around here."

"Oh, not really. I might of helped a bit…"

"Just a bit?" Maha asked, stunned. "Crystal, you saved an entire village from being completely wiped out from the flood!"

"So? I don't see what the big deal is. I just put up a simple wall; any Earth Adept can do that."

Maha shook his head slowly. "No, Crystal. No Earth Adept can do such a thing. It is a far too sophisticated process."

Crystal shrugged. "OK, fine, I guess they can't. But still, it's no big deal."

Maha sighed. "If you insist." He looked down at Fang. "So what has brought you back?"

"My mate was killed and my cubs stolen. I don't have anywhere else to go at the moment. I wanted to know if I may stay awhile." Fang said in monotone.

Crystal looked down at Fang, tears rising in her eyes. _He's not wanting to show his sadness for his family's loss…_ She looked away and sighed softly.

"I don't know about that, Fang. The others are still afraid of you…But I think that you may stay awhile at the inn, it is owned by someone not of this village. It would be far safer."

Fang bowed his head. "Thank you, Maha. We shall not stay long." He turned and walked off.

Crystal remained behind for a few moments more, watching him.

Maha sighed. "He hasn't changed a bit."

"Hm?" Crystal turned to face the aged werewolf. "What do you mean?"

"Fang has always been very isolated and hard. Since he was a pup, many of the villagers feared him because he wasn't a true werewolf. He is born of a true wolf, his father, and a werewolf that could change to a wolf, his mother. Because of this, Fang was never born with the ability to change to a human form. Because of his difference, the others tormented him, turning him cold-hearted and bitter."

"Poor Fang." Crystal said softly.

Maha smiled. "Don't worry so much for him, he has held out this long. But I fear that losing his mate and cubs has made him far more bitter and isolated than before…You have chosen a very difficult companion indeed!" He let out a small, gruff chuckle.

Crystal smiled sadly. "I guess I have. Well, I'd better go now, Fang will be mad at me for taking so long."

Maha nodded. "Yes. But it was nice to finally meet you, Crystal. You are truly the Master Adept."

Crystal turned and walked into the darkened passage. It took her awhile to find her way out, but she finally did.

Fang was waiting impatiently outside, watching the moon.

"I'm sorry that I took so long…" Crystal started, but then stopped when she saw what Fang was looking at.

Suddenly he looked over his shoulder at her. "What took so long?" he asked gruffly.

"I was talking to Maha."

Fang snorted. "Come on, then." He stood up and walked towards the inn.

Crystal quickly followed him.

They set themselves up in one of the rooms. Crystal let her Djinn out, then laid down on the bed after removing her cloak, boots, gloves, and equipment. Fang laid down in the pool of moonlight coming in through the window.

Crystal lay on her back with her hands under her head as she stared at the ceiling, mulling things over. Her Djinn were scattered all around her on the bed, sleeping.


End file.
